Affected (Harry Styles Fanfic)
by patrinasweetc
Summary: Trisha's life was totally normal one day, but what she had no idea about what was going to happen to her loved ones after a visit to her grandad's grave. Her family and friends were going to be tested in ways they did not know were possible... "I will always love you even if the demons are against us." he said to me after disapearing.


Affected

Chapter 1

 _November 06_ _th_

"I find it funny how he tries to sit up but only tumbles back down again. It's cute."

Gemma says to me when my new pet Buddy the bunny tries so sit. The poor thing is only weeks old but we're dumb enough to try to teach him how to do tricks already. You could say we're one weird pair of girls.

"Buddy will make it you'll see it's just a matter of time. Like whenever you were trying to practice doing a backflip and it took you three months, two trips to the hospital and a broken leg. Same thing, he'll make it."

I say to her, and she just gives me a weird glare. "Do not remind me please." She lifts brings her hands to her face and starts shaking her head in them. I quickly go over to her and wrap my arms around her shoulders, while Buddy is busy rolling around the floor next to us.

"Don't worry Gems, only about one hundred people know about that. No biggie." I try not to laugh while she takes her head out of her hands. She looks at me and starts laughing so much the corners of her eyes crinkle.

"I really hate you, you know that right?" She says with her lovely British accent. We both start laughing like the two freaks we are and start rolling around the floor just like my bunny is doing right now.

A couple of minutes later when the both of us have calmed down I quickly pick up Buddy from the floor before his head lands head first when he tries to lie down. I walk over to a corner of the room were his golden decorated cage is at and gently put him in there. He rapidly escapes my touch and hides around the shreds in there.

"I think he's had enough training for today. What's up?" I say to Gemma when I spot her sitting on my bed after our sudden laughing crisis. Her dyed dirty blonde hair is hanging by the sides of her face covering it and she is slouching down while trying to read something on the screen of her _IPhone_. I sit down on the edge of my bed next to her and she shows me what she was looking at; a text message.

 _From Unknown:_

 _The legion has started again. I will not doubt to find a way to end it, the same way I will end your beloved ones and friends. You have been warned._

"What the hell is that?" I ask and grab the phone out of her hands to re-read it. "Maybe they got the wrong number or something." Gemma says timidly, if you knew Gemma at all, you would know that she is never shy.

"Gems this is a threat, and what the fuck is a legion?" I ask her as I hand he back her phone. She just shrugs her shoulders and reads it over again. "I don't know, I really do think they sent it to the wrong person." She tells me and lifts her head up for the first time in minutes. She then quickly puts her phone in her back pocket and stands up.

"Anyways let's not worry about it, let's have fun and live while we're young!" She shrieks, and instantly goes back to the Gemma I know; the always cheerful, happy, and crazy chick. I decide to give her a small smile, but I still can't get over that text message they sent her. What if it really is a threat? What the person who sent it, had the intentions to hurt Gemma, her family and her friends? What if…?

"Trish babe you really have to stop worrying, I mean I got over it like a normal person, and I'm the one who received it not you. So get up and let's have some fun!" She screams and starts dancing around my room like a freak.

"Fine! But if something happens, I will literally smash your head because you didn't listen to me about this." I tell her as I leap on top of her and start tickling her. She starts screaming and kicking at my sides so I get off. Once I get off, we both fall back in laughter for the second time today. Gosh we're freaks.

A knock on the door makes me jump, as my mum's head peaks in. Her long brown hair is styled in neat waves hanging down her left shoulder, and she is wearing the golden stud earrings I gave her for her birthday the past 6th of July. A red warm looking sweater is hugging her upper body, and tight dark blue jeans are on her legs, while knee length brown boots decorate her feet. She looks stunning as always.

"Girls are you okay? I heard shrieks downstairs then complete silence and then back to obnoxious laughter. What is it this time? You're new celebrity crush was pictured shirtless at the beach, but a pretty girl was standing behind him, but luckily it turns out that the mysterious girl is his cousin?" My mum says and stands in front of Gemma and I with her hands crossed over her chest while my freak friend and I are still sitting on the floor being weird.

Gemma and I laugh and then exchange glances briefly, and she silently tells me to not mention the text message. I nod quickly and stand up helping my friend up as well. "Yep exactly. Except this time its Gems crush since I already am dating mine." I say and remember my amazing boyfriend; the one and only Harry Styles.

Gemma laughs and pokes my side, while my mum gives a knowing look and smiles warmly at me. "Good I'm happy the both of you are okay then. Anyways, talking about boyfriends…You're mum just called Gemma, and she wants you and Harry back home just after he finishes the concert. She has something important to tell you." My mum says to Gemma, and Gemma takes her phone out of her pocket.

"Okay yeah, must be important since she called me like five times in the past 10 minutes." Gemma laughs and walks over to my bed to retrieve her bag and puts her black leather jacket on.

"Okay with that settled then I'll be downstairs cooking dinner. Bye sweetie." Mum says to Gems while she places a kiss on her head. With that she opens the door of my bedroom walks out, and then closes it behind her back again.

"New celebrity crush aye?" Gemma questions and swings her arm around my shoulder. We both laugh again like the fools we are. "But seriously forget about the text message, it's nothing, I'm sure." She says and holds my hands together and squeezes them.

"Okay I won't worry then. Call me after and tell me what you're mum wanted ok?" I ask her and walk over to the door of my bedroom and open it. She walks out and stands by the door frame. "Alright babes, will do. Bye Buds try not to kill yourself tonight." She says to the baby rabbit and blows him a kiss.

"Bye Gems." I say and hug her. She walks out and the bedroom of the door closes, again.

Chapter 2

 _November 6_ _th_ _7 p.m._

It's been hours since Gemma left and she still hasn't called. I know I promised her I wouldn't worry about the text, but I really can't help it. This unknown person mentioned a legion, what in god's name is a legion. I'm aware that it probably is a word, but I really don't know.

"Trish!" My mum calls from downstairs. I lazily get up from my bed and walk over to my closet to grab a sweater, seconds later I'm out of my bedroom and flying down the stairs, to be greeted by my golden retriever Trilly. "Hey girl." I say to her while I bend down to pet her. "Mum?" I call out.

"In the kitchen!" she calls back, and I mentally face palm, obviously she's in there she lives to cook. I walk in there to find her putting a cookie tray into the oven. She's no longer wearing the sweater and jeans she had on before, she has changed it to yoga sweats a long sleeved black shirt and fluffy purple slippers. I swear this woman couldn't have more style.

"Did you need something?" I question, and she nods while sitting down on one of the chairs of the isle in the middle of the kitchen and gesturing for me to sit next to her. Once I'm sat down next to her, I can't help but realize the sad look in her eyes. What's happening?

"Is everything okay?" I ask her, and she shakes her head and reaches out to hold my hands. "Do you remember how Grandad Henry died?" She questions. "Erm yeah, I remember. Why?" She looks down to our intertwined fingers and shakes her head again for the tenth time since I have come downstairs.

"Mum, can you just tell me what all of this is about?" I ask her, and she looks up at me, her eyes glossy and still holding the same sad expression. "Well…" She starts, and I nod my head to urge her to continue. "When Anne called me before for Gemma to go home…It was important as I said." Oh, oh.

"Is Gemma okay? What about Harry? Mum what's happening?" I start panicking. What the hell is going on right now and why did she have to bring up Grandad's death into this? "Yes, the both of them are okay, but sadly their Great Uncle passed away…" Oh my god. He was such a nice man… I make a mental note to call the both of them later. "That's horrible, but what does Grandad's death have to do with this?" I ask my mum.

Behind us the oven starts beeping indicating that the cookies she put in there were finished baking. She stands up and walks over to it to retrieve the cookies. When she takes them out I instantly smell the delicious aroma and it only makes me want to grab one and stuff it into my mouth. Mum places the tray on top of the isle and warns me to not touch it since it's very hot, of course to this day she still has to remind me to not touch hot objects even if I'm sixteen years old. My mum never fails to impress me.

"Well you do remember the cause of his death right? The Gemma and Harry's Great Uncle passed away the same way." She tells me and sits back down on the chair next to mine. Of course I do remember how my dad's father died, it was awful. I remember that day perfectly…

~ _Three years ago~_

 _"Do you want to dance Trisha?" My daddy asked me. He was dressed in a black suite. He wasn't wearing his jacket but his black dress pants and drees shoes were amazing. His white shirt had the first couple of buttons undone and his tie hung loosely around his neck. I gladly accepted his request and he lead me to the dance floor where all my family was busy dancing._

 _Today was a very special day because my uncle Pedro was getting married. I was so excited because it was also they day I turned thirteen. I was more than glad to share this date with my uncle I loved him so much that I wanted to share my birthday with him and his new wife._

 _"Are you having fun sweetie?" asked dad when he picked me up and started twirling me around the air. I shrieked and begged him to put me down. He did as he was told and I was standing on the floor still holding his hands seconds later._

 _"Yes! This is so fun it's the best birthday ever!" I said as an answer to his previous question. "I'm glad you are." He smiled down at me and cheekily picked me up to start twirling me in the air again despite my protests._

 _"Henry, come with me now it's urgent." Said a deep voice behind my father's body. My dad put me down on the floor again for the second time today and he turned around to face the voice. It turned out to be his other brother Arthur. "What is it?" My dad asked nerves clear in his voice. "It's our father, come now." Uncle Arthur said and grabbed dad by the sleeve of his white dress shirt and pulled him away from me. "Trisha go find mummy." My dad told me before disappearing with my uncle._

 _What just happened? Is grandad okay? Dad told me to go find mum so that is exactly what I was doing now. It's weird, this dance floor was packed seconds ago and now it's nearly empty. Everyone was standing around a table I heard a lot of commotion over there. What was happening?_

 _"Trish honey, come here." I hear my mum's sweet voice behind me and I turned around to walk to her. She was carrying my one year old brother Diego in one arm, while her free hand was holding my younger sister Lydia's hand. My eight year old brother Xavi was also standing with her._

 _"What happened mommy?" I asked her. Dropped Lydia's hand and motioned for me to walk over to her. I grabbed Lydia's hand and followed mom to the table she and dad were sitting at with uncle Pedro and his new wife earlier. "Grandad drank something and he didn't take it too well." Mum told me, while Lydia took her hand out from mine and sat in an empty chair behind my mum. Xavi and I were still standing up and exchanging glances._

 _"Is he okay?" Xavi asked in his sweet voice. My mum looked at him briefly, her eyes glossy. "Let's hope so sweetie, let's hope so." She said and held Diego tighter to her chest. "You two why don't you take Lydia out to the playground and get some air?" Mum asked, and I nodded before picking a three year old Lydia up and grabbing Xavi's hand to lead them outside._

 _I found an old swing set and a red slide and walked over to them. I sat down on one of them and pulled Lydia on my lap while she hugged me tightly and stuck her thumb in her mouth. My brother took a seat next to me and looked at me with worried eyes._

 _"Is gwand dwad okway?" A little voice said, and I looked down at Lydia and started stroking her soft hair. "I don't know, but I really do wish he is." She nodded her small head up and down and buried her face in my chest seconds later. Xavi got up from the swing and walked over to me so he could sit down by my feet and hug my legs._

 _"Guys don't worry I'm positive he'll be fine. Let's play a game to keep us busy for now." I tell them to try to lighten the mood. Lydia slowly lifts her head up and smiled a cute little babyish smile, while Xavi stood up and said; "Only if I get to choose the game."_

 _~One hour later~_

 _"Trish can we go back inside? It's getting cold." Xavi asked me after he tagged me and Lydia in the game we were playing. "Okay, but you have to stay with me until mum finds us." I told them and picked Lydia up to walk back into the building._

 _Once I opened the door to the big room, no one was on the dance floor anymore. My grandma was crying in a corner with my aunts around her. My uncles and my dad were sitting by a table, the three of them with their heads in their hands looking defeated. Everyone else was either crying, standing uncomfortable, or looking lost. I motioned for Xavi to follow me once I spotted my mum's long cocktail dress by the bar. As I made my way through the crowd to get to her I heard the conversation that would replay on my mind forever:_

 _-I can't believe it._

 _-Poor Henry_

 _-It's so sad. I've only known him for a short amount of time._

 _-Out of all the ways he could have passed alcohol poisoning should not have been one of them._

 _That was when my world tumbled down, I fell to the floor with Lydia in my arms, as I hear the sirens of an ambulance outside and two men rushed in carrying a small bed on wheels. That's when I knew it was the end for Henry Gomez._

Chapter 3

 _November 6_ _th_ _9 p.m._

Back in my room after my chat with mum, I started feeling a little dizzy. I haven't been reminded about grandad's death in years… I lie down on my bed and grab my _IPhone_ from the nightstand. I don't turn it on though. I just stare at the black screen and think. Grandad Henry died due to alcohol poisoning at Uncle Pedro's wedding. Mum said that the Styles' Great Uncle, died the same way, same place same date.

Yes, today my grandad has been dead for three years. Three full years! Is it a coincidence that the both men died the same, or not? Ugh, after the text Gemma received earlier I have started worrying too much about everything.

I planned to go to my grandad's grave today but I just couldn't get myself to do it. It would bring back too many memories. But I owe it to him. I can't remember the last thing I said to him before he passed. I make a mental note to go tomorrow, and finally decide to call Gemma since she still hasn't called me.

"Gems?" I say into the receiver right after she answers the call.

"Mhm?" I instantly here soft cries, and I feel my heart sink in my chest. I can't help the tears that are threatening to spill out of my eyes. Her soft cries slowly start vanishing, but mine only increase. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"I should be the one asking that don't you think?" I say and quickly add; "Mum told me, we talked about it and about my Grandfather's death too. I'm so sorry Gemma." I say into the phone. I get off the bed and start pacing around my room. I hear nail clicks on the wooden floor and turn around to find Trilly walking into my room and leaping on my bed. I walk over to her and hug her.

"S'okay." Gemma says on the other line. But I know it's not okay. Gemma loved her great uncle so much…"Gems, I'm your best friend you can talk to me about it. After all I did pour my heart out to you about my Grandad three years ago, didn't I?" I question, and I hear a small laugh coming from the phone. It is true though, Gemma is my best friend even if we are five years apart. She was my babysitter when my grandad died, you could say she still is my nanny, but I don't consider her one. I consider her my best friend for life. Trilly lays her soft white head on my lap and I start stroking it.

"That's true I just don't know where to start." She says. "Start wherever you have to start Gemma, I'll listen." I say quietly. The only thing that keeps replaying around my head: My mum's words; same way, same place, same date…Natural cause? I don't think so. Coincidence much? Yes, probably.

"Can you come over? Harry needs you." Gemma says. The mention of Harry's name makes me smile at the same time my heart swells. "Of course! I'll be there in five." I say into the receiver. "Alright see you babes." She says and hangs up the phone.

Five minutes later, my black _Mini_ is parked by the Styles residence, and I am making my way up the pebble path to open the door. The moment I walk in I see the two black and white cats; Dotty and Dusty sprawled around the couch by the entrance. I silently laugh to myself and I take my boots off and place them next to the umbrella holder.

"Trish?" Anne calls from the living room. "Yes it's me!" I answer and make my way into the big and spacious room to meet Anne and her husband Robin sitting on the big brown leather couch watching _Friends._

"I'm so sorry." I say to them. Anne immediately walks over to me and warps her small arms around my shoulders. I instantly hug the kind woman back. When we separate I walk over to Robin and hug him briefly. "Gemma is upstairs." She says to me and smiles warmly. "I'll go see them then." I say and start making my way to the stairs with Anne following me. "He was asking for you the whole time." She says to me and holds my hand. I smile embarrassed and she adds. "Go on upstairs there is only one condition though." She smiles cheekily at me, and I urge her to continue. "Stay for the night?" I nod quickly and thank her before literally running up the stairs.

I knock on Gemma's room first and open the door slowly. "Hey, you alive in there?" I ask and she lifts her head from the big fluffy black pillow on her bed and smiles weakly at me. She is wearing a blue onesie and her head is tucked inside the hood with her hair hanging loose on her shoulders. I close the door behind me and walk over to her.

"Thanks for coming." She says and hugs me. "Harry left to get some air." She informs me and I nod. "Talk to me." I encourage her, and she does. We spent a couple of hours talking about it. Her about her great uncle and me about grandad. I talk to her about my ideas. She agrees with me, we both think that this had to be a coincidence. It's creepy, really creepy.

"Gems its 11 p.m. Let's get some sleep, I'm exhausted." I say to her and she nods. "I'm not even going to change." She laughs and motions down to her blue clothes. I laugh and walk over to her closet to look for the couple of clothing items I keep in her room. I decide on red sweats and a cozy white long sleeved shirt.

"Night babes, sleep well." She says and when I turn around she is already lying down in her bed with the comforter lying on top of her body. "Night Gemma." I say quietly.

I walk over to the bathroom to find Harry walking up the stairs. I immediately run over to him and jump into his arms. He hugs me back tightly and when we separate he lays a swift kiss on my forehead. "I missed you today." He says and nuzzles his head in between my head and shoulder. Still in his arms I hug him one last time and say; "Me too, I just have to use the bathroom, I'll see you in a second." He nods and reaches for my hand before I can close the door. "Sleep with me?" He asks timidly, his eyes glowing in the dark hallway. "Of course." I answer and quickly kiss him before closing the door behind me.

It takes me a minute to collect myself before I can walk out. Today has been a really long day, and I really want it to be over. There is nothing better than ending it falling asleep in Harry's strong arms. I open the door of the bathroom and make my way over to the last door in the long hallways; Harry's door.

When I walk in he is already lying down on the bed, shirtless with one arm behind his head and the other one lying by his side. I lie down next to him and place my head on his chest while he drapes his arm around my waist. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask him and lift my head up a little so I can see his face. He doesn't answer, hes fallen asleep. Soft features have taken up all over his face; his lips slightly parted, hes eyes totally closed while his long lashes hide them, hes perfect and hes all mine. I think to myself and that's enough to end my day with a huge smile on my face.

Chapter 4

 _November 7_ _th_

I woke up to Harry placing a kiss on my lips, the perfect way to wake up. "Morning baby." He says in his low raspy morning voice. "Hey." I say and reach over to kiss him again. "How are you feeling?" I add and he pulls me tightly into his chest. "I guess I'm better now, but I was thinking…and I'm not trying to upset you right now or anything…but remember how your grandfather died?" I nodded slowly. Too many people have asked me this in the past 24 hours.

"Well uncle Tom died exactly the same, same place, and the same date, but different years." He says sweetly. "I know." I tell him quietly. "I was talking about the same thing with Gemma yesterday; I think it's a coincidence. But why the same place? Was someone trying to hurt them or something?" I question and I sit up so I can face him, he cups my face I between his hands and brings me to sit on his lap. "I don't know baby, but it is pretty weird." We both stay silent for a while staring at each other until I add; "I'm going to go see my grandfather's grave today, I didn't have time to go yesterday." He nods and kissed my forehead. "Alright, let's go eat breakfast I'm starving." He says and grabs my hand as he leads me downstairs.

"Good morning lovebirds." Anne cheerily says as Harry and I make an entrance in the small kitchen. Gemma who is currently sitting down at a bar chair with Dotty on her lap while eating cereal, gives me a knowing look while staring back at a shirtless Harry and me while she wiggles her eyebrows. I try not to laugh and shake my head no. That only makes her laugh more.

"Shut up Gemma." Harry says to her and slaps her head lightly after giving her mum a morning kiss I do the same and sit on Harry's lap next to Gemma's chair. "How did you two sleep?" Gemma questions still wiggling her arched eyebrows. "Great." Harry quickly answers and stuffs a piece of pancake into his mouth. His cheeks are stuffed and he resembles a cute chipmunk. God he's adorable. "So you slept great aye?" Gemma pressed and Anne laughs before leaving the room. Too many teens must drive her insane, the poor woman.

"I have to go piss." Harry announces and puts me on the floor after pressing a kiss to my temple. Gemma is still giving me a funny look and she's still wiggling her damn eyebrows. "Dammit Gemma nothing happened, when he came back the both of us instantly fell asleep because we were so tired." I tell her and slap her arm, only causing the black cat to jump out of her lap and run out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for scaring Dotty away, but sure nothing happened." She laughs again and I slap her again making her squeal in a very Gemma-like way. "Shut up will you?" I say and I lift I piece of Anne's homemade pancakes up to my mouth. "I'll shut up because I'm nice." She smiles and shrugs her shoulders. "Extremely nice." She adds and I just shake my head. "You know you can be really annoying sometimes right?" I question and she laughs deeply as Harry walks back into the room and shakes his head while smiling, dimples in view.

"Is she annoying you?" Harry askes me while he wraps his arms around my waist from behind me and points over at Gemma. I laugh and nod my head. Gemma sees it and starts laughing like the freak she is. "Alright kiddos, I'm going to go take a shower, don't do anything inappropriate for your age, Trish you're only sixteen, remember that." She laughs again, and stands up. "Oh hush." I tell her laughing. "I'll have mum watch you." She smiles and walks out. "I don't know how you can stand her." Harry says in my ear, I just shrug and kiss his cheek as I finish my breakfast.

 _November 7_ _th_ _13 p.m._

When I got back from the Styles' residence, the first thing I saw when I stepped into my house, were both of my parents chasing Diego and Lydia around the living room. I quickly said hi and rushed up the stairs to my room to escape the madness.

I was now currently sitting on my desk while I finished some homework for tomorrow. Yay, its Monday tomorrow. Joke, I hate Mondays. This reminds me that I have to go visit my grandfather's grave. This was going to be a long week…I had a couple of presentations due and a bunch of essays, none of which I have started. I'm totally doomed. I hate school as you may have noticed. If it weren't for my group of friends I have there, I don't know if I would be able to survive two more years stuck there. Not to mention the amount of judgements I get for dating Harry…

I push the thoughts out of my mind and try to concentrate on doing my homework. Just as I'm about to start a knock on my door interrupts my thoughts. "Come in!" I say and as the door opens my dad's head pokes in and my other dog Kiara, the German shepherd makes her way towards me. "Hey sweetie." Dad says as he closes the door behind him. "How are you feeling?" He questions and sits on my desk with his hands resting on his lap. "Mum mentioned that you have a headache." He adds and looks at me warmly. "I do because I have a shit load of homework to finish for tomorrow, and I can't seem to get any of it done." I answer him.

Kiara trots over to Buddy's cage on the other side of the room and starts sniffing to try to find the bunny under all of the shreds in there. I walk towards the cage and unlock it to let Buddy out. When I sit back on my chair my dad's eyes are on me. "You know what? I'll talk to your teachers and ask them if they can give you more time to finish it. Get some rest honey." He says and places a kiss on my forehead. "Thanks dad that would be lovely." I say to him and he nods and smiles. "Mum and I will be downstairs if you need anything, okay?" I nod as he walks out and closes the door behind him.

My phone starts buzzing and I reach across the desk to grab it. "Hello?" I say into the receiver. "Hey Trish!" Gemma's cheerful voice calls back. "What's up?" She adds. "I'm fine, just chillin'" I say and walk over to my bed to lie on it.

Kiara is busy tickling Buddy's stomach with her nose, it's the most adorable thing ever. "Mum made brownies right after you left." She informs me and I mentally face palm for not having had stayed there for a while longer. "Save me some of those for when I come over tomorrow." I say hoping that there are still some left. "Of course!" She answers.

My dog has finished playing with Buddy and is now attempting to open the closed door of my bedroom. I walk over, open it and let her out, to close it again. "Can you pick me up from school tomorrow? I don't feel like driving, my mum's taking me in the morning." I ask her. "Sure babes, no worries." She answers me.

I hear a little squeak and I my gaze lands on a fallen Buddy with a cute bunny face smashed against the floor. "Alright thanks Gems. Uhm I'm going to have to leave you since Buddy just attempted to commit suicide." I inform her and I hear her loud laugh on the other side of the line as we say our goodbyes and hang up.

"Alright Buds, no more walking until you're older." I sternly warn the bunny, and the little brown fluff ball squirms in my arms. Once he is safe in his cage, I jump back on my bed and grab my phone. As I unlock it I check for new messages to find one; from unknown. I can't help the nerves inside my stomach as I click on it.

 _From Unknown:_

 _The legion has started again. I will not doubt to find a way to end it, the same way I will end your beloved ones and friends. You have been warned._

My phone falls out of my hands as I run out of my room and into the bathroom. I close the door behind me and look at my reflection in the mirror. I'm overwhelmed. Too much is happening right now, the two deaths from beloved men that are extremely alike, and the two identical text messages that Gemma and I have received. What in god's name is happening?

Back in my room I grab my phone again and call Gemma. "Yes?" She answers cheerfully. Not now Gemma, not now. "I got the same exact text message from yesterday. I'm freaking out." I squeak into the receiver. The line is silent for a couple of seconds until Gemma's voice speaks again; "Hold on I'm coming." With that the line goes dead.

Chapter 5

 _November 7_ _th_ _15 p.m._

"So you'll stop thinking about it okay?" Gemma questioned sternly after we spent one hour talking about the messages in my room. When she arrived we both took our phones out and compared the messages, they were exactly the same. Gemma now thought it was a prank, but I was still convinced that there was someone who was threatening us…

"Fine. I'll stop." I answer her quietly. She smiles and hugs me briefly before separating from me. "Oh! I almost forgot! I brought some of the brownies just before Robin attempted to eat them." She laughs, and walks over to her back to take out a little blue box. When she opens it I immediately dart my hand out to grab the biggest one.

"Why do you always do that, huh?" She laughs at me when I stuff my mouth with the delicious brownie. "Because I only get to taste some of your mom's homemade goods like once a week, so I enjoy it to the maximum." I answer her truthfully while a reach out to grab another one.

Minutes later all of them are gone, and Gemma and I are lying down on the floor with our legs sticking up. "You're going to visit you're grandfather's grave today right?" She asks and leans her head on one hand. Kiara who was lying down next to the door gets up and trots over to us. She jumps on top of my friend and starts licking her face while Gemma squeals and tries to push the big dog back. "Yeah I am." I answer her.

When Kiara finally gets off of her she moves back a couple of steps and sits down with her head tilted to one side. "Damn she's adorable." Gemma says while petting Kiara's head and then adds; "What time are you going to go? Do you want me to come with you?" She questions. I get up and help her up as well. "I guess around like 7 or something, and if it's okay I would rather go alone. I don't know I would feel more comfortable." She nods and tells me she understands. "Well then I'm going to get going, I promised mum I would help her tonight." She sighs and grabs her coat and bag. "Okay, pick me up from school tomorrow, don't forget." I remind her and she smiles before we exchange our goodbyes and she closes the door.

 _November 7_ _th_ _19 p.m_.

At seven p.m. i'm already prepared to go to the grave. I must admit I am a bit creeped out about going there, I was never a big fan of cemeteries, nor seeing graves. I honestly would rather die myself then have to go visit other people's graves, as selfish as that sounds, it's the truth.

"Mum!" I shout while I run down the wooden stairs. I'm wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a grey _Nike_ jacket to keep me warm enough. I grab the black coat that's hanging by the stair railing, where I put it after arriving from the Style's residence.

"I'm here!" She shouts back, I follow the voice that leads me to the big living room. She's sitting down watching a movie with my seven month old baby sister Cristina on her lap, and Michelle, one of our maids sitting down next to her. "Okay guys, I'm going to go visit Henry's grave, I'll be back soon." I announce. Michelle smiles at me and her blond bob bounces up and down while she nods her head. My mum looks at me and nods her head too. "Okay but take the girls with you, they need a walk, no one has taken them out today." She clarifies, and points her finger to the white closet by the door, where we keep all the dog stuff. "Alright, I'll be back soon." I say and walk over to the door.

Once I have the two pink dog leashes in my hands, I call out and soon the two dogs come running towards me. Trilly's white fur is seen first and then Kiara's slightly larger and darker body appears behind her. "Okay then girls, let's go see grandad." I say to them sadly and click the leashes on their collars.

The cemetery is a half an hour walk from my house, it's too short, and I feel like it is way too close to where I live. As I cross the old grey gates that separate the ancient cemetery from the street, I tighten my grip around the girls' leashes and I pull them closer to me. Instantly I've got the two of them by my sides, and walking closely to my legs.

I'm scared out of my mind okay? I hate this, plus it's already dark and there is no one here anymore. Good thing I remember exactly were Henry's grave is because if I didn't I can't guarantee that I would make it out alive. It's also pretty close to the gates it's the seventh row, second column to the left. I slowly approach it, and finally I find myself leaning in front of it with the hand that's not holding the leashes pressed against the cold stone.

 _Henry Gomez Santo_

 _December 23_ _rd_ _1943 - November 6_ _th_ _2012_

 _Beloved husband, father, and grandfather. We will miss you so much, you brought joy to our lives._

 _R.I.P._

I gently place the red roses I brought with me on top of the grave as I feel small tears rolling down my cheeks. A bunch of flowers are also placed around the stone, probably from my family yesterday.

A couple of minutes after the girls' start growing impatient, so I decide it's time to leave. As I attempt to get up, I glance across from me and see a man leaning down on the row of graves in front of me. He's not moving, he's just sitting there with his head and his hands resting on the stone. When I get up I start walking towards the gate but turn around once more to look at the lonely man by the grave. He's not there anymore, he's gone. Once I'm out of the cemetery and walking back on the street a feel fresh air right behind me that brings chills to my spine.

"She didn't deserve to die…" A voice says from behind me. I turn around slowly and the man is standing there, hands dug deep in his pockets. He's tall, really tall. The dogs start squirming at my feet and backing away from the man. Once I see why my heart stops and my breathing hitches. The man is not standing; he's floating in the air. Next thing I see is a cloud of dust and the man vanishes. That's enough for me to start running back home without stopping and without looking back.

Chapter 6

 _20 p.m._

Once I reach my doorstep I unlock the door rapidly and hurry in, to lock it back behind me. I unclasp the leashes from the dogs and the both of the trot back into the house and into the huge backyard. I can't even move so I sink down onto the floor and lean my back on the front door. I have no idea what the hell I had just seen barely twenty minutes ago. The man…one second he was floating, and next thing you know he vanished. What the actual hell?

"Trish honey, is that you?" Michelle asks. I take in a deep breath and shake the image out of my head. I have to stop worrying about everything so much. Oh I know! It was probably just my imagination seeing things because I had been so scared. As much as I try to convince myself about this I just can't help it. I really do hope it was my imagination. With that said I promise myself to try not to kill myself by thinking of this so much, and that's what I do.

"Yes!" I call back and hang the leashes in the white closet. Michelle appears in the long hallway seconds after with a brown stained apron and some cooking mittens in her hands. "We haven't had dinner yet, we were waiting for you." She informs me smiling as I take my coat off and hand it on the hanger behind the wall. I make my way over to her, and into the kitchen were both my parents and my four younger siblings are sitting at with our other maid Dori.

"Thanks! Sorry for taking so long, I got carried away." I apologize. No you saw a man floating in the air to see him disappear seconds after my subconscious mocks me and I kick her aside. I promised I wouldn't think about it. "It's fine love! Now sit down before the food gets cold." My mum smiles at me as I take a seat in the empty chair between her and Lydia; my usual seat. Everyone is talking among each other but I'm just sitting there silently, eating quietly and stuck in my thoughts.

"Trisha?" My dad questions from the head seat at the table. I turn my head to look at him and force a smile on my face. "Yes?" I ask. "I talked to your teachers and they agreed to give you extra time so you can finish your homework." He smiles, proud of himself and his name known around this town; Head Dr. Henry Gomez II. "That's great dad, thanks so much!" I say to him and my forced smile from before turns into a real one. "No problem." He answers and goes back to eating his food.

About twenty minutes after everyone has finished eating and Dori and Michelle are in the kitchen cleaning the mess from our dinner. My mum has taken Cristina upstairs and tucked the baby girl into her bed, while Lydia and Diego are enjoying their time left before their curfew with Dad and Xavi.

Even though it's only 21 p.m. I've had a long day and I'm feeling every tired, so I quickly say goodnight to all of them and make my way upstairs. Trixie, my fluffy orange and white kitten is pouncing on top of Buddy's cage, the poor bunny is hiding in the mini shed he has in there. Okay yes…I admit it I am a huge animal fan! I have another black cat called Dumbo, and a black Gordon setter called Shadow, and I promise that those are the only other pets I have!

"Alright Trixie, how about we leave the bunny alone, yeah?" I say to the orange fur ball and pick her up so I can place her on the little pillow lying on top of my desk chair. She quickly makes herself comfortable and nuzzles her little orange head in her stomach. She truly is the most adorable kitten ever.

I get myself ready for bed now, with a pair of leggings and a light pink cotton shirt. I go to the bathroom quickly to clean my face and brush my teeth and then I get into bed and pull the comforter over my body. My phone starts ringing on the nightstand and I pick up.

"Hello?" I say. "Hey baby." Harry's low voice answers, I smile to myself and start playing with a strand of my hair. "You okay?" He asks. After everything that has happened for the past days I really don't know. Especially after my strange encounter at the cemetery. I quickly push the thoughts out of my head.

"Yeah." I answer quietly. "What about you? Are you feeling any better?" I add. The line goes quiet for a second and I hear him breathing lightly on the other line. "Yeah, but I got the weirdest text today." He says. I immediately start to panic. "What text?" I question. I feel my heart beat increasing every second. "Oh just this fan that got my number, and asked if we could…you know… anyways, did you visit your grandfather's grave?" he says, and I calm down. I really did think for a second that he was talking about the message Gemma and I received.

"Erm, yeah." I answer quickly, I really have to stop thinking about that man or my thoughts will eat my brain alive. "Okay, well I'm going to go out with the lads now, we have another concert tomorrow and I just want to rest." He informs me. "Alright, have fun." I tell him and I can picture him getting ready to go out, the thought even makes my heart jump. "Thanks babe, love you." He sweetly says, and I smile. "Love you too Harry." I answer and hang up.

Chapter 7

 _November 8_ _th_

I woke up this morning to the sound of my very loud and obnoxious, dogs' barks. It was earlier than usual, barely passed six a.m. and usually I would still be asleep. I quickly threw a cardigan over my back and pulled on black slippers on my feet. Then I made my way downstairs to see what the girls were fussing about.

Once I was downstairs, Trilly and Kiara were in our big backyards barking at the gate that separated our property from the dark forest behind our house. Dammit I should have worn boots or something it looks like it rained last night.

"Shhh." I hissed at them, once I was standing next to the two obnoxious animals. "What is it?" I asked, Trilly briefly tilted her head upwards to look at me, while Kiara's dark face got closer to the green iron gate. She started barking again, and Trilly left my side to go stand next to her and join in the barks. What were these two fussing about so early in the morning?

A noise coming from the forest made me jerk my head up to look in front of me. The girls were still barking, but this time louder than before. "Trish, what's going on?" My dad said from behind me. I hadn't realized he had come down here my pets were making too much noise. He walked over to me quickly dressed in his usual night attire. A plain shirt with some black plaid bottoms. His hair was ruffled and he looked really tired. "I don't know. They woke me up five minutes ago and I came down to see what they were fussing about." I shrugged my shoulders.

My dad didn't look at me his gaze was fixed on the forest in front of us. His shoulders stiffened and he lifted his head even higher. "Trisha go back in the house." He commanded sternly. "What? Why?" My inner obnoxious self asks "Just do as I say. Go now." He repeated, louder this time. The girls stopped barking for a second but after another crack of a stick coming from the forest the loud shouts began again.

"Dad?" I said quietly, he still wasn't looking at me, he got closer to the gate and leaned his palms on it. "What's happening?" I keep insisting. "I told you to-" He was cut short when a loud gun fire shot was heard from the other side of the gate. The dogs barked again and got on their feet to scratch the gate. My dad gripped my arm and Trilly's collar and pulled me away from the gate.

"Let's go in now!" He screams. For once I do as he says, and grab Kiara's collar, roughly pulling it so I could manage to get her to come with me. I don't know what the last 10 minutes of my life were but I do know that it was not good.

"Honey what is it?" My mum asks, as we make our way in through the back door. My dad quickly rushes over to the curtains and pulls them shut as well as the door, he locks it. "Trish, go get your siblings and lock all the windows upstairs." He says sternly while he locks everything in here separating from the world outside. "Henry, what's happening?" My mum asks again. Dad doesn't answer instead he looks at me with mad eyes, and tells me to do as I was told.

I rush up the stairs with Kiara at my feet, and quickly lock all the windows before going to Xavi's room up and forcing him to wake the hell up and help me get our siblings down. "Trishie?" Lydia's sweet voice asks, as me and a tired Xavi walk in to her and Cristina's room to get them. "We have to go downstairs with mummy and daddy." I tell her quietly and pick a sleeping Cris, out of her crib. "Xavi go get Diego." I tell my brother and seconds after hes by the stairs holding Diego's small hand.

Kiara appears next to my bedroom door with a small ball of brown fluff in her mouth. What the heck is she holding? I walk over to her and hold Cris' body closer to my chest as I end down to retrieve the object from my dog's mouth. Buddy. She brought Buddy to me. I grab the little animal and pull him to my chest as well.

Minutes after all of us are sitting on the couches downstairs. My dad sitting by the couch next to the entrance and peeking out of a little space that is not covered by a curtain. My mum reaches out for Cristina when I walk over to her. She has teary eyes, and just like my dad she looks extremely tired. "Mum, you ok?" I ask nudging her shoulder. She doesn't answer.

Dori and Michelle come flying down the stairs each of them holding one of the cats. Dori has Trixie close to her chest, and Michelle is taking care of Dumbo, our black cat. I have no idea what the hell is going on, but I don't like it one bit. The dogs are by the door where my dad is guarding. Lydia is sitting with Dori cuddled up to her side and has now picked up our little Gordon setter puppy; Shadow, and is stroking his dark fur. Diego is with Xavi and Michelle on the couch in front of me, and Trilly has taken the space next to me, while attempting to lick Buddy's head

"Okay everyone. I need you to listen closely to me now." My dad is the first one to speak in a long time. My mum lets out a little squeak and everyone else looks uncomfortable and confused. "Something has happened recently, something that might affect us in many ways. We will have to stay in this house until further notice, understood?" He asks and all of us nod. "I mean no one can leave the house, not one step outside this door-" He points to the large oak door next to him. "Am I clear?" He concludes. We all nod our heads like puppets one more time, and he lets out a sigh.

I still have no idea what's going on. Was that even a gun shot by the forest? Why is my dad acting so weird, at 6:30 in the morning? Why are we all gathered up in the living room as if we were going to get attacked and we had to stay together to be protected? What if-

A loud knock on the door, stops me from asking myself questions. My dad looks at us, at all of us and warns us to stay seated and not move an inch. He closes the door that separated the living room from the entrence, and seconds later another man's voice is hear from the other side.

The only words I can make out are; "Forest," "Murder," "Legion," "You next."

Chapter 8

 _November 8th, 7 a.m._

The mention of the word 'legion' made my breathing hitch momentarily. The texts that Gemma and I received, they talked about a legion and our family and loved ones being affected by it. The texts were really addressed to us…

At the other side of the door I could still here the quiet conversation my dad was having with the mysterious voice. Does he know what's going on? Is he hiding something from us? Do mum and the rest of the family know?

Kiara and Trilly have left their spot by my feet to go stand next to the door. Both of them attempting to open it but having no luck. Dori and Michelle are sitting in silence looking lost. Cristina is asleep in my mother's arms who is just looking at the baby as if it were a precious treasure. Lydia was playing quietly with Trixie and Dumbo, while Xavi and Diego have fallen asleep again. They don't know what's going on just like me.

A couple of minutes later the door opens and my dad walks in with a dead serious face and shaky hands. Okay, I honestly have no idea what's going on and it's creeping me out. The only thing I know is that in half an hour I have to start getting ready to be at school by 8:30. For some reason I know that that is not going to happen.

My dad sits down next to my mother and takes the TV remote and switches it on. The first thing that pops up on the screen is a brunette woman holding a microphone and standing by the dark woods, with a bunch of police men standing behind her inspecting a dark object lying on the floor. "Has been murdered recently in the woods of Norderdam. The cause of his death was a shot to his chest that killed him instantly. Mrs and Mr. Taylor have reported us about this after hearing their neighbors' dogs bark at their gate at about 6 a.m. this morning. It is said that the school where Mr. Thomas worked at will be closed today due to the lost. We will inform you shortly after the ads." Is the only thing I'm able to here after my father switches the TV off, and sighs resting his head in his hands, while my mum let's out a sob.

My geography teacher is called the same; Mr. Thomas. The Norderdam woods are the ones behind my house. The shot that I heard an hour ago was real, it happened, meters away from my eyes. That's what the girls were barking at. Mr. Thomas and his murder had been at our woods this morning and he had been killed. What is going on?! And that weird visit minutes ago that mentioned a legion. The legion that my unknown text mentioned. Is it the same thing?

"Henry? We should tell them now…" My mum says quietly resting her small hand on my dad's back. Tell us what? "Yeah…" My dad says letting his words trail away. "Kids why don't you all go sit down on that couch?" My mum says, pointing to the couch in front of us where Xavi and Diego were sitting at, they were awake now. I grab Buddy and put him in the little bunny cage that sits next to the kitchen door. Then I take Lydia's hand and place her on my lap when I sit on the couch. My mum hands Cristina to Xavi, and then the five of us are sitting on the leather couch staring at mum and dad in front of us, both wearing the same worried expression.

What is going on?

Chapter 9

 _November 8_ _th_ _7:30 a.m._

"Okay kids, we have to tell you something very important." Dad says. "Just tell us now Henry! I don't know what's going on, I just know that those damn dogs started barking at a very early hour in the morning, now you have us under lock down literally, a guy just came over and mentioned murder and a legion, and now we find out that Trish's teacher was found dead in the woods behind our house! Explain yourself right now!" Michelle gets up and screams at my father, pointing her long finger at my dad, while Dori grabs ahold of her arm and tries to make her sit back down again.

"I know Michelle! If you let me speak we will get this over with in no time." My dad answers back, but just about when he attempts to speak again the house phone starts ringing and he holds his finger up to all of us and walks over to it to answer closing the door behind him separating us again from him again.

Lydia cuddles closer to me and I hold her tighter. I still don't know what's going on but it might not be good at all. My teacher just died, and a legion keeps being mentioned to me every single bloody day.

The door opens again and my dad walks in and takes his seat next to where he was sitting with my mum minutes ago. "The school has called, and they have cancelled today and tomorrow's classes for everyone, staff included." He says. Michelle gets up again angrily and dad holds his hands up. "If you let me finish Michelle-" He says loudly looking at her and motioning for her to sit down, "I will get to the point faster." He finishes.

"It is true that Mr. Thomas died in the woods. Yes, Trish, you did hear a gun shot, and the girls did a good job protecting us from what may have happened." He speaks. I can't think straight right now. "Des Styles was our un-expected visitor before, and he and I agreed that it was time to tell you kids, to tell all of you, what has been going on for the past years that none of you have known about." So Harry's biological father was the man that came over? Are Harry and Gemma having this same chat with their family? I'm so lost right now I can't focus on anything.

"Henry stop for a second." My mum says. "I'll take Lydia, Diego and Cris with me. I'll be making breakfast in the kitchen." She says quietly and takes my siblings with her into the other room. "Keep talking Henry!" Michelle snaps, once mum has closed the kitchen door, and the only ones left are her, Dori, Xavi, me and my dad.

"I am. Anyways, I know this might seem very hard to believe right now, but this is the bloody truth that some families around the world have to deal with every century. Sadly this time it's our generation that has to deal with it, just like last time, it was my father's which caused his death." He starts speaking. Grandfather Henry died of alcohol poisoning… What is he saying?

"There is this secret community called a Legion. What we do in the legion is hunt down demons who try to take over the world." Dad says, Michelle snorts rudely and looks at him with the weird eye. "Do you seriously think that you're making any fucking sense right now?!" She screams at him. "Michelle! I am telling you to listen to me! Please just give me ten minutes without interrupting me so I can get to the point!" He answers back just as loudly. Michelle gives in with another rude remark and sits back down.

"As I was saying, what the Legion does is hunt down these demons that make our world a mess sometimes. I know this is not making any sense right now, but bare with me please. Just like there is a God, there are his demons. The world was created by God, and by then the demons did exist. What they do is try to break down the world that God has made, and try to get revenge on him by killing his people, and causing trouble. Lanzer is the leader of all the demons. He is a ghost you never see him and he never sees you but he knows about all of us, just like the Legion knows about him. He can't come down to earth but he sends the dead out of their tombs to do the dirty work. These dead people I'm talking about don't come out like zombies Xavi." My dad says with a small smile looking at my brother who looks complete and utterly terrified just like I am right now.

"They come out as ghosts. Ghosts that are possessed by the demons, ghosts that are possessed by Lanzer. The people who have died in terrible ways, these are the only ghosts that can be possessed by Lanzer." I instantly remember the man that I saw by the cemetery. He was a ghost. I saw a ghost. Oh my god.

"Dad! I saw a ghost!" I scream at him, I try my hardest to not start crying. "I know honey, I followed you, I saw him too. His name is Benjamin Waters, and he was 52 when he died of depression three years ago. His wife passed away in a terrorist attack in her home town in Afghanistan four years ago. He is a good spirit though, Benjamin is one of the good ones; the spirit of the one he lost is the one I'm concerned about." My dad speaks. So I'm not crazy? Did I really see a ghost? Was that text message really meant to be sent to me?

"And I also received a text message the other day. Gemma did too." I spill. I feel a fresh tear role down my check caused by pure stress and confusion. "I know Trish, you're uncles, you're mother and me received it too. Don't worry no one is going to hurt you. The person who sent that to Gemma, you and a couple of your friends is our leader; Richard Cappelan. Whenever someone enters the Legion they receive that message. I know it may sound like a threat but it's not meant to sound that way, it's just part of history, you can't change history." He explains, and I nod quickly. He did say some of my friends also received the message, "Who else received this message?" I ask him, he looks at me for a second before answering; "We don't know yet…Cappelan just informed us that this time it's you and you're friends." I am officially scared. Michelle's dark and angry expression has vanished and now a surprised face takes over her features. Dori is wearing the same expression, the only reason is that she's shaking like a lab rat, and her hands are trembling on her lap. Xavi looks like he might pass out, he looks extremely confused and frightened just like me. I reach over and grab his hand to give it a light squeeze. "Keep explaining dad, please." I beg and he nods.

"Mr. Thomas's death was provoked by Lanzer and his demons. Mr. Thomas suspected something, he knew something weird was going on, so Lanzer took the matter into his own hands and sent one of his demons to kill you're teacher. One thing you should know about this demons is that they cannot use weapons, they can use spells and un natural energy but not weapons. Mr. Thomas's death was not caused by a shot, it was caused by the black hole. The black hole is a method the demons use to kill humans. What they do is use some un natural energy and their own force combined with spells, to create a growing whole on their victims' chest's. This might look like a gun shot, to police men, investigators, and basically the whole human population, but it's not. It's a provocative method that is used by only demons." He explains.

I feel like fainting, right now, right here. This is like that type of humongous nightmares that no one wishes to have, sadly me, and a couple of other people around the world are the ones who have to deal with it and put up with it this time. Honestly, as selfish as it is I wish this involved other families not mine.

"Remember how your grandfather died?" Dad asks Xavi and me. I have been asked this question too many times in the past days, it's overwhelming. I nod my head just like Xavi and my father continues to speak. "The alcohol poisoning was caused by the demons. The Styles' great uncle died the same way, his death was caused by the demons." I can't imagine what Harry and Gemma are being put through right now. Are they being lectured about the same thing as me right now? Or are the completely un aware that this world has a secret community that hunts down demons to make the world a better place. Am I dreaming all of this, because if I am not I really do hope it's a dream.

"All of the ones that received a text are being told about this right now by their parents Trisha." My dad answers my thoughts and I nod slowly. What will Gemma think when she finds out that the text was actually meant for her, and that it is not a prank, it is sadly the real world?

"To become part of the next generation of the Legion you have to have a dead family member. For me it was my god father, when I was 22 years old, and for you guys it was grandfather Henry." He tells us, all of us four listeners are still wearing the shocked expression. I'm glad to admit that I am slowly starting to believe all of my dad's words, and that I don't find him a total lunatic.

"Another thing you all should know about the legion is that it starts every time Lanzer tries something in human. He's trying to create a war now, a war between the humans and the demons, here in England. But we're not going to let that happen now, are we? You know why? Because we are the Legion, the Legion that was agreed to be created centuries ago. I should have mentioned this before, the Legion is called the Black Wolf. You may have seen some dark alleys, or illegal weapon shops, or buildings around some places, names the same way as the Legion. This is because some of the people in it, the people that now about it, they have their own jobs they want to keep them, but the only way to keep them is having the Legion's name written on top. Lanzer doesn't know the name of the Legion, he doesn't know that much. He just knows that there are some people involved whenever some of his plans turn out wrong, and sadly for us, he will do anything to end with those people's lives, just like Henry, Tom, and Mr. Thomas. In total there are seven main leaders in the Legion, one of them being Cappelan, and the other six being the next chosen ones. Of course there are more members in it, like you and me, and all of our family. Oh, and I'm sorry, I truly am sorry for this Michelle and Dori, but once you have become part of this family, you become part of the Legion too."

He says the last sentence looking at both of the women with worried expression and sad eyes. Dori shifts uncomfortably in her seat and Michelle runs her hands over her short blonde hair. "No Henry, I am sorry." Michelle says calmly. I'm sure dad expects her to burst in a couple of seconds but to all of us' surprise, she remains calm and continues talking; " I don't know if I should believe anything of what you have been saying in the past hour, but I chose to. It may sound like a kid's typical ghost novel, but I honestly don't think so. I have seen the way you have explained this to all of us. I have also noticed some weird papers in your office when I clean, I never mentioned them to you, but when you talked about the Black Wolf, I instantly started believing you. So with that said, please count me in. I'm glad to be part of this family, and whatever happens now, with this Legion being in the middle of it, I'm willing to take the risk and join in too." She says, with teary eyes. My dad looks surprised and he smiles the biggest smile I have seen in ages. "Thanks so much Michelle. I am so sorry that my family was one of the chosen ones, but I cannot do anything about that, except follow the history of the Black Wolf and teach my kids what they need to know." He answers truthfully. "Henry." Dori speaks for the first time. My dad's gaze turns towards her and he encourages to keep talking with a nod of his head. "Count me in as well." Dori quietly says, and my dad's smile gets bigger than before.

The door to the kitchen opens and my mum walks out holding Cris and a tray of food, while Lydia places a second one on the tea table in between the couches that we are sitting in. Lydia takes a seat on the floor next to Trilly, where she Shadow and Kiara have been sitting patiently during all of our chat with dad. Buddy is still in the cage, and the cats are sprawled on top of the arm rest of either couches. My mum sits down next to dad, and Diego hurry's over to Xavi and sits on his lap.

"So do all of you know now?" Mum questions. Dori and Michelle nod and give her small smiles. Xavi nods as well, but doesn't speak. I'm not confused anymore just surprised and worried at the same time about this whole thing. My dad is going to have a lot more of explaining to do. "Yes, yes we do." I answer her quietly.

Is it bad that I do want to be part of the Legion?

Chapter 10

 _11 a.m._

All of us are still sitting in the same spots we were at an hour ago while dad was explaining everything. He told us that the reason that we cannot leave the house is because of Mr. Thomas' death, and news reporters and paparazzi's coming over and asking us a bunch of questions. This would affect my reputation as Harry's girlfriend and would bring a lot of un- wanted attention in the media, and it would give people a lot to talk about. However the main reason that we can't leave the house today and maybe tomorrow is by far much more important than my reputation. The demon that killed Mr. Thomas is still out there and if he or she finds out that we are part of the Legion, it will not doubt one second to end with our lives as well. Keeping in mind that my dead teacher's stage of crime was right behind our house, it would seem weird if we knew a lot about this to the demon.

"I think you guys have heard enough about the Legion this morning. Buuf, it's been a long time." Dad says while looking at his watch and grinning. "But please do not hesitate to come talk to mum or to me if you have any questions." He adds. I nod, and Xavi leans over to grab a cookie. "I'm going upstairs." He announces, and Diego being the little shadow he is, follows him as well. Xavi has barely said anything about my dad's confession, it's worrying. "Don't worry he'll come around." Dad smiles. "I was the same when I found out, I thought my god father was a crazy lunatic when he first told me. I'm happy with the reaction you gave." He says and smiles again. "I surely wasn't expecting that." I admit, and he nods. "Anyways I'm going to go call Gemma." I tell them, and they all nod. "Henry can we all speak in the kitchen please?" I hear Michelle's voice ask, and I know I left at the right moment.

I close the door to my bedroom, and Trilly quickly rushes in before her tail gets stuck in between the door and the frame. I sit down on my bed sighing and my golden retriever leaps on it too, and nuzzles her soft white head on my stomach as I start stroking her back. "Thanks for protecting us today girl." I say to her, and she lifts her head up to look at me with her deep brown eyes. I kiss her head briefly and reach for my phone, I bunch of notifications and messages come up on the screen.

 _Gemma: OMG_

 _Gemma: My dad came over and told me the biggest bullshit I've ever heard in my life._

 _Gemma: He mentioned the text about the legion._

 _Gemma: I told him, you received it too and he said he knew you did._

 _Gemma: He says your dad is telling you the same bloody shit mine is telling me right now._

 _Gemma: Trish?_

 _Gemma: Bae, we need to talk! Xx_

 _Harry: Dad told me the same thing Henry is telling you now._

 _Harry: Can you come over?_

 _Louis: Hey kiddo! Harry called for a meeting at his house. He wants us all there, including Eleanor and Sophia._

 _Gemma: Trish you alive?_

 _Unknown: We know you know now. Welcome to the Black Wolf._

 _Harry: Baby?_

I answer all of them except Cappelan, whose name I have changed from 'unknown'. I quickly take my PJ's off, and take a quick shower, wash my face and do my makeup and hair. I rush back to my room and pull on a pair of tight black, ripped skinny jeans, and a white tank top, with a blue sweater on top. I tie up my black converse and make my way downstairs with Trilly at my feet.

"Dad, Harry, Gemma and even Louis, said that we-" He cuts me off before I can say anything else. "I know that's where we're going right now. Des called, hes at the Styles' residence, and big part of the Legion will be there." He announces.

Seconds later my brothers come down the stairs dressed as well. Both of them wearing matching blue polos and dark wash jeans. Lydia comes down seconds later with my mother who has on a dark dress with a cardigan pulled over her shoulders and black tights covering her legs. Michelle and Dori are ready too, as they come out of the kitchen. "Okay then, if we're all ready, let's go before we're even more late." He smiles and picks his car keys from the little rack next to the door.

Him, my mother and my younger siblings get on his black _Audi,_ as Xavi, Dori and me pile up in Michelle's brown _Range Rover_. Soon after we are all parked at Harry and Gemma's house and by the door as we ring the doorbell.

"Hello Lovelies!" Anne greats us, as she opens the door and reveals her white button up shirt and her dark jeans. My mum, dad and Michelle kiss her cheek, and seconds after it's my turn. "Hello dear, you holding up kiddo?" She asks smiling, I nod my head and hug her. "Well come on in then! I don't want you to freeze!" She laughs and closes the door behind us as my whole family makes our way into the spacious living room. Gemma and Harry are both sitting on the leather couch, with Des and Robin seated in chairs next to them looking uncomfortable about being so close to one another. Those two have never been quite close. I can't imagine what Anne had to put up with when Des came over earlier and demanded everyone to listen while he told them about the Legion. Wait, did Anne know about this?

I walk over to my friends and hug Gemma first. She hugs me back tightly and when we separate she's not acting like the normal cheerful Gemma, her face holds a very unknown expression and it looks empty. She looks lost, I'm not blaming her I feel the same. Next I kiss Harry quickly and he pulls me on to his lap where I happily sit while nuzzles his head in between my head and shoulder, his curls tickling the skin on my neck.

"I feel like shit." He announces quietly, his head still on my shoulder. "I know me too. I wasn't expecting any of this." I admit to him and to myself. It's true, I have never thought that there could be a secret community like this, especially one that works together to find the demons and then hunt them down. Hell, I didn't even believe for a split second that demons and stuff like that could exist.

Harry lifts his head and kisses me briefly. "The lads are coming over too, Des asked for them to come. Oh and you're friends from school are also wanted here." He tells me. What? My friends from school? How many people are involved in this?

"Okay?" I ask. He smiles a bit and his head is resting on my shoulder one more time seconds after. The doorbell rings again, and Anne, being the good house wife she is gets up and rushes to greet her visitors. My family have taken up one of the couches, my parents with Lydia and Diego on their laps, and Cris' baby carriage next to dad's seat. Anne returns back with Louis and Eleanor. I nudge Harry with my shoulder so he lifts his head and greets his mate. When he does, Louis hugs me and sits down next to Harry and I on the couch. I get up from Harry's lap and hug Eleanor. She looks confused like literally all of the people in the big living room. When we separate, she looks at me and smiles briefly, her hazel eyes glowing a bit. "I was with Louis when his mother told him." She tells me quietly, while Gemma gets up from her spot on the couch to come join into our conversation. So does that mean that Louis also has family in the Legion? If that's what it means then Eleanor has become part of it too, for being Lou's girlfriend. I can't even imagine what she's going through, hell I don't even know myself, what I'm going through.

As I'm going to take my seat back on Harry's lap I decide against it as I see that he has started a conversation with Louis about the Legion and the both of them are discussing the topic silently. Instead Gemma pulls El and I's wrists and both of us flop on the couch on either of her sides.

"We're having a girls night today with Soph, when the guys are giving their concert." Gemma announces, and El and I nod. "Alright." Eleanor says, and the doorbell rings again. "Harry said that Des wants my friends from school to come too, is that correct?" I ask Gemm, she nods her head slowly. "I don't know why. Have they mentioned anything to you?" She questions as Liam and Sophia walk in followed by Niall and Zayn, with a bunch of their family members too. "Nope." I answer her and get up to greet the boys.

They all take a seat around Harry and Louis on the floor, and Sophia walks over to us after we all take turns hugging her. "I came out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel and I found Liam's grandmother sitting on the couch and Liam looking completely pale." She says attempting to smile. "We better get some more explaining or Gemma is going to have to have one of her three hour long speeches." Eleanor says laughing a bit, and we all join in. It's a good thing that my friends are laughing, they're making me worry less. They're going through the same thing I'm going through or even worse, they have become part of this Legion for dating one of the boys, and I love them for being so strong about it.

I let my eyes wonder around the room and I'm surprised to find at least twenty people all sitting around the couches, the chairs or even the floor. I also see some of the boys' families here, they must be part of the chose ones in the Legion. As Soph said earlier, Liam's grandmother is sitting by Des. Zayn's father is also here, and Niall and Louis' mothers are here as well. They must have been the ones to break the secret to them. They all went through the same thing I did. But why do I know all the future members of the Legion? I mean all of One Direction is here, they are all the future members, just like me. And why does Des want my friends from school to come? I make a mental note to ask my father about my questionings when we get home, or even if we get a chance to talk about it as we are all gathered here.

"I don't know about you guys but this whole thing is giving me the creeps." Sophia says quietly and sits down on the floor leaning her back on my legs. I grab ahold of her hair, and start playing with it. "Me neither but we just have to wait and see I guess. Oh Soph, what do you want? Braid or fishtail?" I ask my brunette friend and separate her hair into three sections when she answers that she wants a braid. Minutes after the braid is finished, Sophia is happy with the result, and we haven't mentioned the Legion again, we just talked about the latest fashion news Gemma knows about.

The doorbell rings one more time, and Anne tells me to go get it, informing me that the people outside the door are most likely to be my friends. I nod my head and rush down the long hallway to go answer the door almost tripping over Dusty who is sleeping in the middle of the floor. Smart cat.

Once I open the door I see my friends standing behind it. Blas, the tall brunette guy. Rox, my blonde haired friend who's as much into fashion as Gemma. David, the dark haired muscular lad. Álvaro, the one with the huge smile printed on his face every day. Sonia, my awesome blue haired girl. Dani, and Carlos, my other blondies, and finally Alba, my beautiful pink haired friend.

They all walk in looking confused, I don't expect them to think that it's normal to invite them to Harry Styles' house just like that, even though they have met him before. But what confuses me is the fact that they aren't accompanied by any of their family members. When we all arrive in the living room they are greeted by my parents and Anne, and they take a seat on the few remaining chairs or the floor.

"Alright, now that we are all gathered up here, I would like to thank you all for being able to make it this afternoon." Des starts speaking. Wow, it's already been two hours since we have been here, time flies quickly. "I'm aware that all of you have been told about the Legion, and I am also aware that you know about your teacher's death." He says looking at my school friends, they all nod, and Rox lets out a little whimper. I don't blame her. "The reason I have gathered you all here is to talk about this all together. Before we start I just wanted to let you know that there are more members that you will meet in the future that are not here today." He continues saying.

The room has quieted down, and I have ended up sitting next to Harry again. His hand is on my thigh and he's looking at his dad sternly. I rest my head on his shoulder and cover his hand with my own before Des starts speaking again.

"Are we all ready to listen?" He questions, and everyone's answers are heard around the room.

Chapter 11

All of us are sitting in the living room waiting patiently for Des to start explaining stuff to us. Harry's dad is sitting on the black leather couch in the middle of the room, he is the center of attention. He clears his voice for a second and brings his hands together, putting them on his lap later.

"Alright, uh…" Des starts speaking. All of us are encouraging him to continue by looking at him forcefully and gesturing a 'go on' with our hands. "Okay. Most of you, well yeah, most of you, like all the boys, Trish, and you guys-'' he points at my school friends, "are probably thinking what the bloody hell is going on, and are probably shocked." Des says. Rox and Blas, are the only ones that nod.

"Well I know that Mr. Thomas talked to you guys about it yesterday night, before his death." He says. Dad did mention this morning that the demons killed my teacher because they suspected that he knew something, but I still don't understand what my school friends have to do with all of this. If they are part of the legion too, why didn't Mr. Thomas include me in the suspected conversation that they had last night?

Most of them nodded and I couldn't help but stare at how they all looked confused, and tired. A tear even rolled down one of Rox's tan cheeks, but she was quick enough to wipe it away and cover her beautiful face with her long blond hair.

"There really isn't a right way to tell you guys all of this, but shit, I kind of have to, Cappelan put me in charge of this job." Harry's father says, while he runs a hand over his short grey hair. He lets out a huge sigh, and looks at all of us before speaking again. "Since your families have been helpful enough to tell you guys about the main parts of the Legion, I will be the one to inform you about the rest. I will tell you everything you have to know. It is time that you find out about this. The Black Wolf has started again, and we have to help." My little siblings have fallen asleep in my dad's and Michelle's arms, and most of the guys' relatives, my dad too, are standing behind Des. The one couch and the chairs that they were sitting on have now been emptied.

"You guys on the floor, please take a seat on the empty seats, and try to pay ver close attention to everything that I am going to tell you now." Zayn and Sophia walk over to two empty chairs beside my couch, and the rest try to fit their nine bodies on the long leather couch opposite from me.

"Okay so first of all, as I am assuming that you already know, I'll go ahead and say it; yes ghosts do exist, they are real. Yes the legion fights some of them, and yes many members of this legion have died because of them ghosts. That's why we do this; to put boundaries between the good and the bad, the living and the dead. It's not always easy, but the point of this legion, the point of fighting the evil demons is to help the world be a better place." Des tells us, and the whole room goes silent. "Okay?" He asks a few seconds later and receives a bunch of nods in return.

"Let's see what I can tell you about the Black Wolf. As vice president of this legion I have some rules that I have to follow, one of these rules is to not talk too much, and to not let my mouth run and give you guys too much information or things that you shouldn't know about. That's for us adults to take care of." Des is the vice president of the legion, wow. He's not going to tell us everything, double wow.

"The Black Wolf was called that way because the first time one of our ancestors, to be precise the one who founded this hundreds and hundreds of years ago, he called it that way because the first time he saw a ghost, actually, the first time he saw a demon, a black wolf had followed him. When he saw this man running away from a dark creature that floated in the air, and created un natural energy, the wolf ran after the poor man. He saved him. The wolf saved the man from a horrible death. To this day we still do not know how he did that, but we believe that wolfs bring us good luck, that's why all of us, all the members in the legion, have a mark of our luck tattooed proudly on ourselves." He rolls up his sleeve all the way up to his shoulder to reveal a small tattoo of a black wolf staring at us on his forearm.

I look at it as much as I can from where I am sitting down curled up next to Harry. I try to take in all the details that the magical creature has printed in its face. Des said that all the members in the legion have one and now that I think of it my dad does have a mysterious tattoo on his thigh that he has never shown us. I did briefly see it once, when the ends of his bathing suit rolled up when we were at a swimming pool but when he caught me staring he quickly hid it again. All that he said was that it was a tattoo hes had for ages and that he doesn't even know himself what is was, after I asked him about it. I look up at him and to my surprise he is looking back at me, his is hand covering the top of his thigh where the tattoo is. He nods at me and pats his thigh, I assume he is letting me know that yes, what he has tattooed on his leg is the black wolf. Realization hits me hard right now. My dad has been in this legion for more than I thought…

"In case you were wondering, yes you will have to get these marks. The good thing about this is that you can choose where you will want to be marked, how big the tattoo will be, and you will also get to choose between one of the wolves. You will personalize your mark." He says and I smile. I've always wanted a tattoo, Gemma has two, and the boys have a shit load of them, Harry being the one with the most. This makes me happy, the fact that I am basically being forced to mark myself with one of them, but its okay. Even if it has just been a couple of hours since I found out about this secret legion, I am already committed to it, and I am willing to do anything to be the best at it.

"As we have told you before, the legion has started again which means that we have to end it one more time. Lanzer is attempting to destroy out world one more time for revenge, and we will do anything to prevent it from happening, just like we have been doing for the past couple of centuries. We do have a place where we organize all of this stuff, it is secret and it is located in an Island that is barely known and practically invisible to the human eye." Des tells us. So now there is a secret place where the secret work is developed, in an island? Cool! Des takes a drink out of the water bottle on the table beside him and starts speaking again seconds after.

"The island is called Malara island, and as I said it is practically invisible to the human eye. No humans that are not part of the legion can get into it or hear about it. To get in you need special energy that is provided by the necklaces you will be forced to have just like the wolf marks." Once again I look at my father, he smiles at me and nods while he takes out the black chain, with a black circle hanging from it. I have always thought it was normal necklace, I never thought it would have the value enough to be the key to be able to walk into an unknown island, better yet and island that only the members of the legion an get into.

"During this legion we will have to go to Malara, and do all of our work from there. Normally the members would be separated around places but Cappelan has decided that this time we will be having it done differently. Now that we are talking about this I have news to tell you, it will affect all of us; we will all be leaving to Malara in six days." Des tells us, I just space out momentarily while I hear all the adults talk to Des. I can't recognize the mood they are in, the last thing I remember is Harry's arm being pulled around my shoulders and my head softly lying on his chest. Then it all went black.

Chapter 12

I wake up after hearing voices not far away from me. It takes me a minute to figure out where I am, lying down on a bed. I incorporate myself and look around, I am alone, and the voices must be coming from another place. I just realize that I am in the Styles' spare room, then I remember everything. We were downstairs talking about the Legion and then Des mentioned Malara Island and how we had to leave England to go there, I guess I just spaced out.

When I walk out, and make my way through the hallway I hear the voices again coming from Harry's room, so I walk in. As I open the door, all of their eyes turn towards me. All the boys are there and so are Gemma, Soph and El. Harry gets up and runs to me wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me in.

"What's going on?" I question. "Sit down, and we'll talk." Liam says to me, and Harry guides me over to the circle on the floor that they were all sitting in before I arrive. "Are you feeling better?" Gemma leans in and whispers to me, I nod my head quickly and briefly smile at her. "Okay so you spaced out a bit when Des mentioned moving." Louis informs me. I nod again, "And then what happened?" Niall tells me that after that Des ended the meeting and that everyone left except them. He also mentioned that there would be another meeting soon informing us on our future trip.

The future trip, so it was real, we were going to visit an island only known to the Legion. We were going to fight the legion? Well that was fine by me, the only thing I didn't like is that we would have to leave everything behind, maybe even start over. Who knew what would happen when we reached Malara. Will we return the same, or will we all change?

All the thinking was giving me a headache, I hadn't even realized that the room was emptying out, all the boys had left except Harry, El was still here too. "Don't worry we'll get used to this." She says to me while rubbing my back, I smile at her and link my arm with hers as the three of us make our way downstairs.

Robin, Des and Anne were the only ones there, the three of them talking in low voices, when they saw us appear the stopped talking right away. My parent's where gone, so were my friends. Great. "Harry can you drive me home?" I ask him, and he smiles and nods quickly while fishing out his car keys from his pocket. "Thanks."

When all of us are outside getting into our cars we agree on having lunch tomorrow all together, I doubt that I will go to school anyways. We quickly say our goodbyes and Harry starts the car engine and he drives me home.


End file.
